Cansei de só você se divertir
by Yuki Yui Yuu
Summary: MiloXCamus. Milo passa dos limites e Camus resolve agir... Aviso: Yaoi Lemon


Cansei de só você se divertir

**Cansei de só você se divertir...**

**Obs. da autora: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (infelizmente) não me pertence. É da autoria de Masami Kurumada.**

Milo estava contente. Acabara de visitar Camus e novamente o deixara irritado. Adorava conseguir extrair emoções do frio Cavaleiro, mesmo sendo apenas as negativas. Sempre que podia procurava atazaná-lo e sabia que para isso só precisava ser ele mesmo.

- Hoje ele ficou realmente furioso. – pensou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios enquanto se dirigia para o banho

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Se alguém entrasse naquele momento na Casa de Aquário se veria imediatamente preso em um esquife de gelo. Camus estava inesperadamente fora de si.

- Aquele maldito! – sussurrou com raiva – Sempre invade MINHA casa como se fosse DELE e ainda tem a ousadia de me irritar.

Conhecia Milo há muito tempo e sempre que eles conversavam Camus se via alterado pelo jeito irritantemente alegre e infantil do outro. Aquele sorriso de menino, como se houvesse acabado de ganhar um doce, conseguia torná-lo o ser mais insuportável que conhecia.

- Como pôde se atrever a ficar perguntando da minha vida sexual com aquela cara de inocente? E ficar insistindo tanto por uma resposta que eu obviamente não me dignaria a dar? – perguntou para si mesmo – Ele fica se divertindo, sabendo que consegue me atingir. Como pôde se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena sendo tão irresponsável?

Camus tinha consciência de que Milo era um grande oponente com a sua Agulha Escarlate, mas realmente não compreendia como ele podia ser daquele jeito. Pelo amor de Zeus! Um cavaleiro deveria ser alguém sério e responsável. Como o Mu de Áries ou o Shaka de Virgem.

- Aquele Milo passou dos limites hoje. Vou fazê-lo se arrepender por tudo que já me aprontou.

Mal disse isso e um turbilhão de pensamentos, que ninguém normalmente diria que ele pudesse ter, invadiu sua mente. Quase sorriu diante da perspectiva, mas continuava muito irritado para ter tal reação.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

No dia seguinte, Milo acordou mais tarde do que deveria e se vestiu correndo para recuperar o tempo de treino perdido. Resolveu que pelo menos por um dia deixaria o Cavaleiro de Aquário em paz. Podia ter extrapolado os limites com as perguntas indiscretas que fizera antes.

Saiu da Casa de Escorpião e imaginou que Camus, sendo o homem responsável que era, devia estar treinando há horas, por isso, achou realmente estranho quando sentiu seu cosmo emanado em Aquário.

Chegou até ela e entrou sem se anunciar, como sempre fazia, e se deparou com o cavaleiro encostado em uma das pilastras do templo. Sentiu um frio de gelar os ossos e encarou Camus preocupado.

- Ca-Camus, sei que você gosta do frio, mas acho que hoje está exagerando. – disse esquentando o corpo com os braços

-...

- Camus!! Diminui esse frio. – pediu Milo com os dentes batendo. Estava sem sua armadura e se continuasse ali congelaria.

- Você não gosta do frio Milo? – perguntou Camus calmamente

- Não quando se ele for me congelar! – exclamou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião se irritando facilmente

- Então porque você sempre vem tentar me irritar? Todos me conhecem como um homem frio e sem emoções. Você deveria ter se mantido longe se não queria congelar. – zombou Camus

Milo arregalou os olhos. Tinha passado TANTO assim dos limites? O cosmo de Camus estava ficando cada vez mais agressivo e o frio aumentou. Virou-se para sair correndo dali e ficou pasmo quando viu a passagem lacrada por uma parede de gelo. Quando ele fizera aquilo?

- VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?! – Milo gritou com a voz rouca por causa da baixa temperatura.

Se ficasse mais alguns segundos ali morreria com certeza. Elevara seu cosmo, mas o de Camus o estava oprimindo. Percebeu que deveria chamar sua armadura imediatamente. Não desejava lutar, entretanto não queria morrer.

- Pensando em chamar sua armadura?

Milo sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Camus a centímetros de si, sentiu uma dor aguda no estômago e sua vista escureceu.

Camus amparou o corpo de Milo que desabara com seu soco.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Milo foi lentamente recobrando a consciência. Piscou os olhos, confuso. As lembranças do que ocorrera foram voltando lentamente. Onde estava?

- Vejo que acordou. – ouviu Camus dizer

Sobressaltou de susto pela segunda vez naquele dia. Procurou se levantar e imediatamente teve noção de como se encontrava: nu e amarrado por correntes. Seus pulsos estavam presos um ao outro e ao alto da cama e os tornozelos estavam presos um de cada lado da cama, deixando suas pernas bem abertas.

- Caso queira saber, você está no meu quarto.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – berrou enrubescendo. Estava fraco por quase ter sido congelado e sentiu-se zonzo.

- Você deveria se envergonhar por ter sido pego tão facilmente. – comentou Camus – Eu poderia tê-lo matado.

- Não me importo em como vim parar aqui! SOLTE-ME!!

- Por que você está tão vermelho Milo? Nem parece aquele que estava me fazendo perguntas indecentes ontem... – disse sarcasticamente

Milo estava pasmo. Desde quando Camus era assim? Quando que virara um homem tão... Nem sabia o que pensar. Só sabia que não podia continuar ali. O Cavaleiro de Aquário há muito parara de usar seu poder, mas ele ainda sentia muito frio.

- Camus, eu só estava brincando. Você sabe que eu gosto de encher a sua paciência. Sinto muito se ontem eu exagerei. – desculpou-se querendo ir embora logo

- O problema não foi apenas ontem. Foram TODOS os dias em que você fez a mesma coisa. – explicou – Resolvi que você já se divertiu demais as minhas custas e que eu mereço ser recompensado.

- Recompensado? – Milo estava apreensivo com o modo estranho que Camus agia

Camus que até então estava em pé ao lado da cama, sentou-se ao lado do indefeso Milo e deslizou um dedo pelo seu tórax. Milo se retraiu com o gesto.

- Camus... – começou tentando se acalmar – Você não está pensando em...

- Eu te amarrei nu em na minha cama. O que acha? – cortou Camus

Milo encarou Camus sem acreditar. Era óbvio que tinha uma queda por ele, contudo não era assim que queria que as coisas acontecessem.

- Se você me odeia, não acha que me agarrar é um modo estranho de resolver as coisas Camus? – perguntou nervoso

- Quem disse que eu te odeio? – perguntou Camus sorrindo

Milo achou que devia ter apanhado muito forte. Camus, aquele Camus, estava sorrindo e de um modo bem pervertido.

- Eu devo admitir que o considero bem atraente. E sei que você gosta de mim. Então, qual o problema Milo?

Milo não sabia o que responder. Tentou se soltar e apenas teve a confirmação de que era impossível. Estava bem preso, as correntes eram fortes e seu corpo estava fraco. Mesmo que elevasse seu cosmo, sabia que Camus o subjugaria.

- Desista. – Camus sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-o se arrepiar

- Qual a razão disso Camus? – quis saber Milo

- Você teve a ousadia de me perguntar o quanto eu era experiente, não teve? Resolvi fazê-lo sentir por si mesmo.

Milo não pode falar nada. Teve seus lábios repentinamente tomados por Camus. De tão surpreso deixou a boca ligeiramente aberta. Isso foi um convite para que a língua de Camus a invadisse, explorando cada canto.

Camus adorou o sabor dos lábios de Milo. Sugou com vontade e sorriu internamente quando se viu correspondido.

Não queria aceitar um beijo de alguém que o amarrara a uma cama. Simplesmente não conseguira resistir a tanta volúpia. Ficou tão perdido naquele beijo que não pode evitar um gemido.

Camus afastou-se, novamente com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Depois disso não me diga que não está gostando.

Milo sabia que devia estar muito corado. Odiava ter que admitir que achara aquele beijo fabuloso.

Camus voltou a beijar Milo. Dessa vez esperou que o ar acabasse para se separar.

- Vejo que te deixei excitado. – comentou

Milo se sentiu muito incomodado ao se sentir sendo devorado pelo olhar do outro. Tinha plena consciência de que seu membro estava ereto.

Camus começou a descer os lábios pelo pescoço de Milo. Desceu para o tórax e se demorou um pouco em um mamilo, deixando-o duro. Passou para o outro e seguiu caminho para o umbigo.

- Aaaaahhhhh – gemia longamente enquanto sentia seus mamilos sendo tomados por entre os dentes de Aquário.

Milo estava extasiado. Cada toque de Camus fazia-o sentir um imenso prazer.

Camus chegou à virilha, mas não encostou no membro pulsante. Queria ver a reação de Milo que, após múltiplas carícias, já estava completamente entregue as suas carícias.

- Camus!! – protestou com a voz rouca de prazer

- O que foi Milo?

- Por favor!! Continua... – o pedido deixou o Cavaleiro de Aquário muito excitado

- Como queira. – disse abocanhando o membro de Milo

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Huuuummmmm...

Milo se sentia nas nuvens. Debatia-se por tanto prazer, mas as correntes não davam trégua. Queria tanto poder se soltar para agarrar Camus. Nem se lembrava que fora forçado. Simplesmente queria sentir mais do corpo dele.

Camus continuou chupando até que Milo arqueou as costas e deixou seu sêmen ser derramado em sua boca. Engoliu tudo e subiu de volta até a boca de Milo, beijando-o demoradamente.

- Camus... – ofegou em busca de ar

Camus deu uma nova passada com sua língua pelo corpo de Milo, que se viu novamente excitado.

- Camus, não agüento mais... Acabe logo com isso. – suplicou – Quero você dentro de mim.

Camus resolveu atender Milo. Não que tivesse muita opção, tendo o próprio membro exigindo alívio. Se levantou e soltou as pernas dele. Depois abriu vagarosamente o zíper da calça, sabendo que era observado por Milo.

Milo sentiu vontade de gritar para que Camus se apressasse.

Terminando de abrir o zíper, percebeu que ainda estava com a camiseta e rapidamente a despiu. Tirou a calça e a cueca. Finalmente nu, deitou-se sobre Milo que parecia quase com raiva de ter ficado esperando.

- Posso? – sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar

Milo pareceu demorar a entender a pergunta. Quando entendeu encarou Camus descrente.

- Nem tenho condições de dizer que não. – disse sorrindo do absurdo da pergunta – Não deveria ter me perguntado isso, tipo assim... Antes de me amarrar na cama?

Camus sorriu de volta. Dessa vez sem malícia.

- Você teria dito não.

- É, acho que sim. – disse pensando sobre o assunto – Agora, ANDA LOGO!!

Camus não se fez de rogado, pegou o lubrificante que deixara ao lado da cama e passou em seu membro. Então, começou a penetrar Milo lentamente. Este abraçou Camus com as pernas para facilitar. Prazer e dor vieram acompanhados. Milo gemia pelos dois.

Camus fez o possível para não machucar Milo. Entrando completamente, esperou que Milo se acostumasse e começou a se mexer devagar, para gradativamente ir aumentando a velocidade. As estocadas foram deixando de ser movimentos controlados para serem movidas apenas pelo instinto de prazer dos dois, que gemiam loucamente. Camus agarrou o membro de Milo com uma das mãos e se pôs a estimulá-lo.

Milo sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo, e sem agüentar mais gozou na mão de Camus. Camus sentiu o interior de Milo contrai-se com o ápice e não se conteve em gozar também.

Camus deixou-se cair exausto sobre Milo.

- Pode me soltar?

Camus erguer a cabeça para olhar Milo. Ele estava com os olhos brilhando e visivelmente exausto. Esperou se recompor e soltou-o.

Milo continuou onde estava.

- Não tenho energia nem pra me sentar. É culpa sua. – disse emburrado

Camus sorriu diante daquela reação infantil. Abaixou-se e beijou Milo calidamente nos lábios.

- Me odeia?

- Como? – Milo não entendeu

- Você me odeia? – Camus perguntou de novo – Te forcei a ficar comigo por um impulso.

Milo encarou Camus. Sua expressão continuava impassível como sempre, mas Milo viu um brilho estranho naquele olhar.

- Eu te amo. – disse convicto

Camus sorriu carinhosamente perante essas palavras e Milo viu na face do amado a expressão mais bela de todas.

- Também te amo. – afirmou Camus – Mas às vezes você é o ser mais insuportável de todos. E como você me irritou durante muito tempo, não é apenas uma noite que vai o absolver.

Milo riu.

- Vamos dormir. – Camus deitou ao lado de Milo e o envolveu com os braços

Milo se aconchegou e logo ambos dormiram. Não importava como aquilo havia começado. O fim fora perfeito.

**FIM**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Esta é minha primeira fic, então estou aceitando qualquer tipo de sugestão. Espero que tenham gostado ao menos um pouco. xD


End file.
